beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning L-Drago 100HF
Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also known as the "Forbidden Bey", used by Ryuga. It is the only Metal Saga bey other than L-Drago 105F, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD, L-Drago Destroy F:S, and Variares D:D to spin to the left which results in counterclockwise or rightward movement. By rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees, you can change it between "Upper Attack Mode" and "Rapid Attack mode". Lightning L-Drago was the first Beyblade created in the world (even though it was not the first in the real world). The second was Storm Pegasus 105RF. Information History Lightning L-Drago was one of two meteorites that landed on Earth. The people who found the meteor wanted the power so they created the basis for L Drago. Over time people with dark hearts used the Bey. After hearing about L Drago the people of Koma Village created the basis of Storm Pegasus with the other meteorite. After that the people used Pegasus to battle L Drago. Pegasus was barely able to win. After that they sealed L-Drago away. The people of Koma Village also used Pegasus design for every other Beyblade which is the reason why L-Drago is one of the only Bey's that spins to the left. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike:' Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike (竜皇翔咬撃, Ryūō Shoukougeki), it is referred to as a "Dark Spin Move" (暗黒転技, Ankoku Tengi). *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill:' Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill (竜皇天翔殺, Ryūō Tenshōsatsu). *'Dragon Emperor: Death Claw:' Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called Dragon Emperor: Death Claw (竜皇絶命爪, Ryūō Zetsumeisō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move". Face Bolt: L-Drago The Face on this Beyblade depicts Draco, it is the Latin word for "dragon" and one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: L-Drago *'Weight:' 3.6 grams. The L-Drago Energy ring is shaped like 3 dragon heads, being based off of the constellation Draco. It has come in the original clear-white color, Coro-Coro's limited edition black ring, and Hasbro's special edition gold version. . It has some chances of dealing a upper attack. Due to being made of plastic, after a lot of hard battles, the three dragon heads will appear to be smashed in. This greatly reduces spin stealing. It carries a few distinct differences from most of the Hybrid Wheel System; *Left-spin only. *Unique shape is only compatible with Lightning and Meteo Fusion Wheels. *L Drago's unique function is mode change. Turning it 180° allows one to switch between two modes on the Fusion Wheel; Upper to Multi-Hit Mode. The Energy Ring allows this differentiation since it covers three of the six protrusions at all times. *Its the only energy ring thats also used as a blade. : Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Lightning *'Weight:' 29.7 grams The Lightning wheel has 2 modes (Upper Attack Mode and Multi-Hit Mode) to it, which can be alternated by rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees. 1 mode has 3 joined little bumps, for a rapid Multi-hit. It is very useful against Beyblades that are knocked off balance easily. The other mode has 3 large slopes forming a triangle, and produce an impeccable amount of Smash Attack. In the anime, Ryuga uses this mode for his Dark Move, because this mode is the better out of the two. Attack customizations Lightning is used in the great attack combo, MF Lightning L Drago 90/100/CH120RF/LRF, and the almost unstoppable attack combo, MF Lightning L Drago BD145LRF, or as a substitute, RF. BD145 gives more balance and power to Lightning, while simultaneously lowering the center of gravity, however this is an EXTREMELY difficult combo to use correctly, and to its full potential, it requires the absolute mastery of manipulation of the LRF and RF attack bottoms, as well as a mastery of the sliding shot and power banking. : Attack: 6 - Defense: 0,5 - Stamina: 0,5 Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm (first storm wheel was on storm pegasis) to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. However, a BD145 will do a better job for better attack. : Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Hole Flat Photo Gallery Slideshow Slider *'Weight:' 0.6 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligable tip. However, an MF will be much better for stamina, slightly better attack. : Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Other Versions *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Coro Coro Limited Edition (Black Clear Wheel, Track and Bottom; Gold Metal Wheel). *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set (Red Metal Wheel, Navy blue Spin-Track and Performance Tip; Gold Clear wheel). *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Hasbro Faceoff: Dragon Bite Strike (Translucent white with Navy blue heads). Gallery Lightning L'Drago.jpg|Lightning L-Drago in Upper mode. LDragoBattle.jpg|Electronic Lightning L-Drago in Multi-Hit mode. LDrago_Anime.PNG|Lightning L-Drago 100HF in the anime. LightningL'Drago_MANGA.PNG|Lightning L-Drago 100HF in the manga. MFB_Dragon_Emperor.png|Lightning L-Drago's Beast. MFB_LdragoUltimate.jpg LdragoEnglish.jpg|English packaging. LightningLDrago_Package.jpg|Korean packaging. My Beyblade.jpg|Lightning L-Drago 100HF from a Random Booster. LDrago.gif|Lightning LDrago 100HF from Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set. LegendaryLDrago.jpg|Legendary L-Drago 100HF. VampireLDrago.jpg|Vampire L-Drago 100HF. dragonballzcentral_2147_308937356.gif|Solar Flare L-Drago 100HF. imagesrecoloredldrago.jpeg|Recolor. LDragoVsPegasus.jpg|L-Drago vs Pegasis. L drago status.jpg|Hasbro stats. L-Drago.jpg|Different packaging. Lightning L'Drago.jpg|Lightning L-Drago Beyblade. 120px-002LLDrago.JPG HPIM1799.JPG HPIM1798.JPG HPIM1797.JPG HPIM1790.JPG Lightning L'Drago Spin.gif|Lightning L'Drago Spinning. Aquila dando uma de `ninja`.PNG Photo004.jpg|Custom Replica of the Double pack Ver. lrg-8264-27.jpg 140.jpg Bey ryuga 174x252.png LightningLDragoBeast.jpg Ryuga1.png Ryuga2.jpg Ryuga3.png Ryuga4D.png RyugaControlled.jpg RyugaEvil.jpg Ryuuga.png 390.jpg 3 20.jpg 3 23.jpg 3 25.jpg Ryuuga_LDragoHolder.gif LDRAGO BB43C 26915.png LDRAGO BB43A 19980.png LDRAGO BB43 20918.png ldrago00.jpg ldrago01.jpg ldrago02.jpg ldrago88.jpg ldrago82.jpg ldrago84.jpg ldrago09.jpg LDrago523.jpg|in manga VS8452.jpg|Dark Bull vs Lightning L-Drago in manga. undefined|undefined|link=undefined Episode14.62.jpg Episode14.60.jpg Episode20.10.jpg Episode20.09.jpg Episode20.07.jpg ldrago.JPG Trivia *Many people compare Lightning L-Drago 100HF to [[Storm Pegasis 105RF|'Storm Pegasus 105RF']]. Storm Pegasus' RF tip has more grip, and has more defense. Stamina: The Hole-Flat of Lightning L-Drago provides more stamina than the Rubber Flat of Storm Pegasus. And on Attack, while their stats are quite equal; as stated by Madoka Amano, Lightning L-Drago '''has the ability to repeatedly attack its opponent after collision because of the way that it spins, unlike '''Storm Pegasus who must chase its foes to repeatedly attack; this gives Lightning L-Drago 100HF the overall advantage in attack. For Lightning L-Drago, It uses its collision impact from its amazing attack power to make up for its weak balance and defence. In a real match between Lightning L-Drago 100HF against Storm Pegasus 105RF, Storm Pegasus wins mostly as it has more grip. However, Lightning L-Drago wins sometimes as it has lots of Smash attack in its fusion wheel. *While many say that L-Drago was among the first Beyblades ever made, it is actually the first Beyblade ever. It was to defeat L-Drago that Koma Village created Pegasus. *The reason L-Drago spins to the left is because it is one of the first two Beyblades created. It was the one that spun to the Left while the other one, Pegasus spins to the Right. After defeating L-Drago the people of Koma Village made every other Bey like Pegasus. *People who may have owned L-Drago include Moses, Alexander the Great and other Pharaohs. *L-Drago can use its impact to steal some of the other beys spinning power however because the energy ring is plastic it can not really absorb it would just repel. *This Beyblade obtained rubber when it evolved. *In the original series Tyson has a Dragon bey which is not an evil bey, but in the Metal Saga L-Drago is an evil bey. *The 'L' in L Drago may mean Left, so L Drago's real name might be Lightning Left Drago 100 Hole Flat. *Its name L-Drago the L could be mexican so it must be Le-Drago because it also its known to have mustash Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Merchandise Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Featured articles